Temo perderte
by Deya204
Summary: N/A: tendrá clasificación M por los últimos capítulos que tendrán contenido sexual. Mi primer fic. Tener la esperanza de que alguien vuelva a casa y darte cuenta de que va a morir, y dándote cuenta daba la vida por ti...
1. Chapter 1

**MSLN no me pertenece ni las referencias la trama es mía.**

*La vida te da sorpresas, pero siempre tragedias, en el momento en que tienes la felicidad absoluta llaga alguien y te la quita.* _Piensa nanoha mientras ve a Fate en la cama de un hospital recordando lo que le dijeron:_

 **Flash Back** :  
 _Nanoha preparaba la cena, estaba muy entusiasmada, pues fate-chan regresaría hoy de su misión, prepararía su comida favorita. Hasta que el teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos_

*¿Señorita Nanoha Takamachi?* _decida una voz desconocida para Nanoha  
"_Si, ella al habla" decía con un poco de curiosidad por saber quien estaba al otro lado de la linea

*Soy de la TSBA Lamentamos decirle que la señorita Fate T. Harlaown esta en nuestras instalaciones siendo atendida, se encuentra en estado critico y no sabremos si sobreviva necesitamos que-* _Nanoha dejo caer el teléfono, no sabia que hacer, salio de su trance y fue corriendo a donde estaba Fate_

 _Cuando llego al hospital donde estaba Fate, Ahí se encontraba Hayate quien la veía muy triste  
"_Nanoha-chan, Shamal necesita hablar contigo antes de que puedas ver a Fate" _Dijo la comandante señalando a Shamal, Nanoha solo pudo asentir e ir hacia ella._

 _"_ ¿Como esta Fate-chan? _" Pregunto la cobriza al llegar con la medica_

"Nanoha, esta mu grave, e inconsciente. Tal parece que en la misión a la que fue, la envenenaron, en su sangra encontramos un compuesto que la esta destruyendo por dentro, ademas de que sus heridas son varias y algunas muy profundas ; hacemos lo posible para salvarla, pero francamente no podemos garantizarte que sobreviva" _Dijo la Shamal seria pero a la vez con lagrimas en sus ojos_

"Esfuérzate, por favor Shamal" _Dijo Nanoha tratando de no llorar_

"Eso haré, te lo prometo"

"¿Puedo verla?" Dijo la cobriza en un susurro que Shamal pudo escuchar

"Claro, esta estable ahora, pero, crees soportarlo?" _A lo que Nanoha solo asintió_ "De acuerdo, ven conmigo"

 _Caminaban por los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Fate._

"¿Estas segura?" _Pregunto por ultima vez Shamal_

"Si" _Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir la cobriza_

 _Shamal abrió la la puerta, dejando ver en la camilla a una rubia extremadamente pálida y delgada, cubierta de vendas hasta donde se veía, algunas de ellas manchadas de sangre con un tubo en la boca para ayudar le a respirar, bolsas de suelo y sangre unidas a su brazo izquierdo por una sonda, era demasiado para Nanoha, lo único que puedo hacer fue poner sus do manos en su boca y derramar lagrimas a mas no poder, un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor la invadía, mientras veía a la persona que mas quería en ese estado._

"Te dejare a solas con ella" _decía la doctora siendo de la habitación, pero se detuvo_ "Casi lo olvido" volteo hacia Nanoha "encontramos esto en su ropa creo que tu deberías tenerlo" _Sin mas que decir salio de la habitación._

 **Fin del Flash back**

 _Nanoha fue a sentada a lado de la rubia que estaba inconsciente, recordó lo que le entrego Shamal y lo examino, era una foto de ella al lado de Fate y Vivió (la cual estaba en casa de sus abuelos en ese momento) Y una nota que decía:_ _ **Nanoha, si lees esto significa que morí o estoy a punto de hacerlo, perdón por no haber soportado la misión que me dejo así, sabes que no soy perfecta y siempre me terminan hiriendo, pero quiero que sepas una cosa: Estoy enamorada de ti, supongo que ya lo sabias soy muy obvia o eso creo, lastima que solo tengo el valor de decírtelo en una carta en fin; espero y seas muy feliz en tu vida**_ _ **y nunca te rindas ni falles, como yo lo he hecho. Atte: Fate T. Harlaown**_

"tonta Fate-chan, aun cuando yo también me enamore de ti no pudimos decírnoslo de la forma correcta" _Dijo Nanoha llorando y tomando la mano de Fate, la cual se movió un poco, alertando a Nanoha la cual la miro con desconcierto. *Debe ser un reflejo que tuvo* pensó hasta que..._

"Mmmm" _Un gemido salio de la boca de Fate antes de abrir los ojos_

"¿Fate-chan ...?


	2. Descubriendo la verdad

**MSLN no me pertenece la trama es mía.**

"mmm" gemía la rubia mientras abría sus ojos lentamente

"¡Fate-chan!" no pudo evitar gritar la cobriza al ver a su amiga despertar.

"¿Donde estoy?" Pregunto adormilada.

"En el hospital, tal parece que no saliste muy bien de tu misión" Dijo tristemente al recordar las palabras de Shamal "iré a avisarle a Shamal que despertaste" Nanoha iba a salir de la habitación, cuando Fate trato de levantarse, pero callo pues estaba aun débil.

"¡Fate-chan! ten cuidado, ¿que tratabas de hacer?" Le regaño la ojiazul a la rubia.

"Perdóname Nanoha, solo quería preguntarte algo... ¿Leíste la 'carta' que tenia en el bolsillo?" Pregunto Fate muy avergonzada

"Sí pero no es de importancia ahora, lo importante es que debes estar bien, anda vuelva a la cama" Dijo la cobriza apoyando a Fate para que camine, al terminar esto Nanoha salio de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba Shamal.

"Shamal... Fate-chan ha despertado" Dijo Nanoha con esperanza de saber que era buena señal.

"¿en verdad?" Dijo con un tono alegre.

"Si. ¿Eso es buena señal?" dijo en el mismo tono

"claro que lo es, significa que su cuerpo esta restaurándose, solo necesitamos revisar el estado de su poder mágico, iré a revisarla, por cierto Nanoha-chan, Hayate necesita hablar contigo"Dijo, retirándose a la habitación de Fate.

*¿que querrá Hayate ahora* Pensó mientras iba con su comandante *es pero y no joda con mandarme a una misión* En ese momento ve a Hayate con un semblante serio.

"Nanoha-chan ¿podemos hablar?" Pronuncio la castaña dirigiéndose a Nanoha "vamos a un sitio mas privado" Caminando en dirección a las oficinas de TSBA, y la propia de Hayate.

"¿que sucede, Hayate chan?" Dijo la cobriza siguiéndole, pero no obtuvo repuesta alguna. Una vez en la oficina de la comandante ella hablo

"siéntate, por favor" dijo casi ordenandole a la instructora, la cual solo asintió y lo hizo, un mal presentimiento tenia Nanoha.

"¿que sucede Hayate?" Pregunto Nanoha con algo de miedo en su voz.

"Seré directa Nanoha, la misión por la cual Fate esta muriendo... era tuya y no de ella" Dijo secamente a Nanoha, la cual sentía una punzada en el pecho después de escuchar a su comandante decirle prácticamente que su mejor amiga estaba muriendo por su culpa.

"¿que quieres decir con eso?" Se limito a responder.

"Que ella tomo tu misión" Pauso para que Nanoha asimilara la información "y así lo ha hecho varias veces"

 **FB**

Hayate estaba en su oficina organizando unos papeles cuando entro la enfocer.

"Hola Hayate, Al fin regreso de mi misión" Dijo estirándose

"Fate, me alegro mucho de verte" dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro "supongo que no solo vienes a avisarme que has regresado"

"adivinaste, Necesito hablar sobre la misión que le asignaras a Nanoha" Dijo cambiando a un tono serio la enfocer.

"si, claro sera mañana a el planeta freeze, han encontrado gran poder mágico ahí ¿pasa algo?"

"Yo tomare esa misión"

"pero Fate, acabas de llagar de otra misión, debes descansar" Dijo la comandante en un tono compasivo

"¿Sabes cuantos agentes han salido heridos de ese planeta? Es algo muy peligroso, ademas Nanoha necesita arreglar unos asuntos." Dijo Fate un poco harta

"¿que clase de asuntos?"

"Su boda, con Yunno" Dijo fríamente, pero en sus ojos tenían una gran tristeza. "sera pronto, y no necesita distracciones. Así que dame la misión, por favor"

 **Fin de FB**

"aproximadamente, Fate tomo 15 misiones en tu lugar, y otras 10 eran suyas"

Nanoha no podía evitar llorar, las misiones a las que fue Fate eran suyas, y ella sacrifico su tiempo, su esfuerzo y su vida para que ella pudiera arreglar una boda que termino cancelando hace dos semanas, ademas de que ella no amaba a Yunno, este la había engañado. Todo lo que hizo Fate fue en vano, y ahora moriría por culpa de Nanoha


	3. Parece ser el fin

**MSLN No me pertenece la trama es mía cx.**

 _ **Cap 3. Parece ser el fin.**_

 **Pov. Fate**

 ***** Nanoha, perdón, he sido muy débil y no aguante esa misión, ademas de que salí herida en las otras, y no pude decirte mis sentimientos adecuadamente, te los diría después de esa misión, pero no me fue posible. Al menos te enteraste de lo que siento por ti* Mis pensamientos mientras estaba potrada en la cama fueron interrumpidos por la persona que menos quería ver... Shamal

-Fate sabes por que estoy aquí- me dijo con un tono enojado -

-Si ya se, no debes recordarme "poco a poco estoy muriendo y estoy acelerando el proceso si sigo usando magia" Me lo has dicho como desde hace 5 misiones" Ya me lo se de memoria pero te he dicho que no dejara de ir a mis misiones ni dejare las de Nanoha- Estaba un tanto molesta incluso opacaban mi malestar

-mucha razón tienes, pero no solo te vengo a recordar eso... Fate ¿te secuestraron en esa misión... o algo parecido?- Mi mundo se vino abajo con solo esa pregunta

-¿Por que preguntas? ¿Que sucede?- Trate de fingir que no sabia nada, pero no podía evitar poner esa expresión de miedo y dolor en mi rostro, solo me cubrí con mi cabello hasta que sentí unas manos que alzaban mi rostro, unas cálidas y protectoras manos hasta que entre en contacto visual con Shamal

-Solo dime si o no Fate por favor-Se le veía un semblante demasiado triste en su rostro, casi al punto de las lagrimas

-Si, pero solo fue un par de días- Me limite a decir

-¿Paso algo anormal en esos días, te alimentaron te inyectaron o algo?- Veía la desesperación por saber en su rostro

-Si, Shamal, todo eso que dijiste pasó- Me dolió recordar lo que me hicieron, me azotaron, me inyectaron, experimentaron un poco conmigo, sabia que eso era algo muy malo.

-Fate, estas muriendo, mas rápido de lo que pensabamos, eso que te inyectaron tal parece que afecta tanto a tu cuerpo como a tu poder mágico, le dije a Nanoha que haríamos lo que podíamos pero no creo que la logres librar- En este punto Shamal estaba devastada- En cuanto me dijo Nanoha que despertaste supe que tus heridas habían sanado, pero por dentro el veneno sigue haciendo su efecto, no se si podamos ayudarte al menos a aplazar tu tiempo de vida pero como lo vemos ahora no te queda mucho, perdón Fate, no seré capaz de salvarte esta vez- Shamal estaba destrozada, jamas creí verla así, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír y mirarla fijamente (aunque estaba demasiado triste por dentro).

-Descuida, Shamal, he estado preparada para este momento por mucho tiempo, así que estaré bien, ademas no creo que Nanoha deje que te rindas tan fácil- reí un poco pues sabia que era verdad-

-Jeje estoy mas que consiente de ello Fate-chan. Por mi propio bien y por el tuyo me esforzare al máximo- Las dos reímos al pensar en como Nanoha mataría a Shamal si me pasara algo. - Bien Fate tienes que descansar, mañana te haré unas pruebas para ver como sigues, nos vemos- se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla, eso pensé -Lo siento- pude escuchar en un susurro antes de que diera un beso en los labios, me quede pasmada, nunca esperaría esa acción de su parte, no me di cuenta cuando Shamal dejo la habitación y entro una muy molesta Nanoha.

-Nanoha... ¿Estas bien, Que sucede?- Sentía algo de ¿miedo? por saber la respuesta de Nanoha.

-Eso mismo te vine a preguntar ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE? ¿POR QUE MIERDAS TOMASTE MIS MISIONES FATE? - Me grito muy enojada

-Ah... eso sucede lo que pasa es...- Mi explicación se vio interrumpida al sentir la mano de Nanoha golpear mi mejilla, solo sentí un fuerte impacto antes de que mi cabeza volteara, en este momento me ardía horriblemente la mejilla.

-¿Solo "eso"? ¡¿Y con eso te refieres a que estas MURIENDO Fate?! Todo porque tu te tomaste la libertad de tomar Todas mis misiones sin ni si quiera consultármelo- Me reclamo muy enojada y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Te deje dos misiones, no las tome todas- interrumpí, pero a cambio recibí otra bofetada.

-¿POR QUE LO HICISTE FATE?- estoy segura de que su grito se pudo escuchar hasta el otro lado de las instalaciones

-tenias asuntos importantes- Me limite a decir de la forma mas calmada que pude -así que preferí que los terminaras, y decidí cubrirte en tus misiones-

Nanoha al ver que mi tranquilidad se transformaba en tristeza y dolor, suavizo su mirada y me dijo -No tuviste que hacerlo, ya no hay "asuntos" que atender-

-valla, ¿tan pronto ya te casaste? que loco- dije con mucha tristeza

-No seas tonta Fate-chan, no me casare, todo se cancelo... ¿por que? Yo nunca ame a Yunno solo lo use como escapatoria para "olvidarme" de ti, ademas de que me engaño incluso antes de casarnos, eso si que es loco.

-Valla idiota que es Yunno a haberte engañado *procesando información* E-espera ¿olvidarte de mi?... ¿por que?- Apenas logre captar lo que dijo Nanoha.

-¿No es obvio Fate-chan? olvidarme de ti porque yo... también te amo Fate-chan, cuando me entere de lo que paso mi mundo completo se destrozo y sabia que hacer- sonreía pero también lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-Nanoha yo...- mi habla se interrumpió cuando sentí un dolor enorme en mi pecho y mi estomago, las nauseas me invadieron, pude voltearme para no manchar a Nanoha, vomite pero al ver me di cuenta que era sangre, oí los pasos de Nanoha alejarse a fuera, luego de ello llego Shamal con otros medico a comenzar a meterme aparatos en la boca e inyectarme algo que me relajo.

 **Pov Nanoha**

No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando todo iba bien pero de nuevo me arrebataron ese momento de felicidad que tenia con Fate-chan.

Vi a Shamal salir corriendo con el equipo de doctores empujando en una camilla a Fate-chan aun estaba cerca y oí que dijo

-Parece ser el fin, pero te lo diré bien: Te amo.- después de ello cerro sus ojos victima del dolor

-no mueras por favor- fue lo único que pude decir.


	4. Chapter 4

**MSLN** **no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores la trama es mía**

 **Cap4. ¿** ** _Sera mi fin?_**

 **POV Fate**

 **-** ¡la perdemos!¡No Fate no nos dejes!- Es lo que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente. Pero aun en la obscuridad un grito sobresalió-¡Fate, por favor vuelve! ¡TE NECESITO!- Era Nanoha pero después de eso todo era silencio oscuridad. Hasta que sentí que alguien me agitaba suavemente.

-Vamos Fate despierta- Era la vos de quien menos lo esperaba, mi madre, Precia Testarossa.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Por que estas aquí?- Tenia muchas preguntas y quería que las respondiera AHORA.

-Vaya quieres saberlo ya, apenas y logramos reunirnos las tres- Esperen... Las tres?- y ya quieres irte, bueno no es para menos por todo... lo que te hice antes- Se veían lagrimas brotar de sus ojos- supongo que no me quieres ver jeje- sonrió tristemente.

*¿Donde estoy? ¿Ya estoy muerta?, todo esto es muy confuso* Una voz desconocida interrumpe mis pensamientos

-Hey! onee-chan- ¿Onee chan?- ¡al fin has venido! Estoy tan feliz de poder verte- una niña de unos siete u ocho años se abalanza sobre mi y me abraza fuertemente. -ya quería que llegara este momento- Un momento, ella es... ¿Alicia?

-Bien, Alicia, deja tu hermana en paz, dale un poco de aire- le dice precia a Alicia y me la quita de encima.

-Ettoo ¿Donde estoy?- Al fin pregunto al incorporarme.

-Bueno... nosotras no estamos tampoco seguras de donde estamos- ¿¡Que!? pero ellas deben lleva mucho tiempo aquí, y aun así ¿no saben donde están? esto si que es raro

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan aquí?

\- Pues podría decirse que bastante varios años ya- Se nota que han "vivido" bien aquí. Es bastante lindo, una colina verde con varios arboles mas adelante, ademas de una cabaña en la cima de la colina.

-¿como puedo volver?- Es lo único que quiero hacer ahora, no quiero terminar mi vida así, no sin terminar ese "asunto" con Nanoha.

-Onee-chan ¿Tan pronto te vas?- Alicia sale corriendo hacia mi y se abraza a mi pierna, llorando, de alguna manera no me gusta verla asi.

-No tengo idea Fate- Dijo secamente precia mientras veía a Alicia aun abrazándose a mi pierna.- Supongo que alguien debe venir por ti- añadió -Vamos a la cabaña- Camino hacia donde estaba la misma.

-Solo por un rato- Dije, pues no me quedaría aquí para siempre... o eso quería pensar.

 **POV Shamal**

Fate esta empeorando, ese veneno acaba con ella aun mas rápido de lo que pensé pero solo esta acelerando lo que paso anteriormente

 **FB**

como siempre estaba en mi oficina cuando Vita llego corriendo.

-¡Shamal ven rápido es Fate!- Me dijo en un tono de preocupación que no le había oído antes. Salí corriendo junto con Vita, ahí estaba Fate con varios huesos rotos y una expresión de dolor inexplicable. Rápidamente la cure pero algo me inquiero mucho... un daño mágico incurable y sus poderes poco a poco decaían.

Paso una semana y aun no mejoraba, su cuerpo resentía el daño mágico, cuando me llegaron los resultados de sus exámenes quede pasmada, ella esta muriendo lentamente, sus niveles tanto mágico como de resistencia decaían. Era lento pero significativo.

-Fate ya no vallas a misiones, si sigues así morirás mas rápido de lo que crees- Le dije eso muchas vece pero no me hizo caso, solo me decía "descuida todo estará bien, soy fuerte" no le podía decir nada.

 **FIN DE FB**

Y aquí están las consecuencias de no hacerme caso, la estamos perdiendo, pero no dejare que pase, no sin hacer algo para evitarlo **.**

-¡Vamos Fate tu puedes!-dije en un grito lleno de esperanza cuando volvió a tener signos

 **POV FATE**

Estábamos en la cabaña, todo estaba en silencio, veía a Alicia jugar con precia hasta que decidí salir a caminar. Todo aquí era hermoso, quería quedarme, ver a mama sonreír fue todo lo que soñé. Pero eso fue antes ahora solo quiero estar con Nanoha y decirle cuanto la amo.

Pero entonces todo se vuelve blanco, trato de abrir los ojos pero no puedo me molesta la luz, y vuelve el olor a hospital que tanto odio.

-Al fin despiertas- Me dice una alegre Nanoha. -pero no por mucho supongo- lo dice llorando, pero que he hecho.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto pero no se que esperar ya

-Morirás pronto Fate chan...


	5. Final Feliz?

**MSLN No me pertenece la trama es mía**

 ** _Cap. 5 ¿Final feliz?_**

 **Pov. Fate**

Esta ahí, llorando, diciendo que moriré. La anestesia no surte mucho en mi así que pude hablar un momento con la medica antes de volver a dormir.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- A lo que solo ella asintió -¿Quien eres?

 **Pov. Nanoha**

El veneno estaba ya afectando el S. Nervioso de Fate... Lo único que pude hacer al escuchar esa pregunta de Fate-chan fue llorar de nuevo, me devasto totalmente. Ya afectaba su memoria se que le queda poco tiempo, y debo aprovecharlo aunque me duela mas cuando se valla...

-Soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.- Me había calmado ya así que le respondí lo mas normal posible. -Valla, es un nombre hermoso- Me sonrió un poco confundida. -¿Se puede saber quien soy yo?- -Pues tu eres Fate Testarossa Harlaown, eres una Enfocer de la TSBA La mas rápida- Dije en un tono orgulloso - Y la mejor en mucho tiempo- Sonreí un poco al rememorar las veces que me ha salvado. -Valla, que genial. ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- -Claro Harlaown-chan- no quería que se molestara por llamarla por su nombre. -Llámame por mi nombre, los amigos hacen eso ¿no?- No puede ser, eso le dije hace mucho ¿lo recordara? -No recuerdo nada, pero se supone que eres mi amiga, no cualquiera se quedaría aquí esperando a que despertara- se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que lo que dijo. -lo que te quiero pedir es... ¿puedes sonreír de nuevo? Tu sonrisa es hermosa- Siento como mi cara se pone roja la cara. -Perdón creo que te incomode, olvídalo- vi como sus ojos se llenaban de ¿tristeza? oh no, eso no pasara. -Descuida Fate-chan, sonreír para ti sera un honor nyahahah- río al ver como se sonroja levemente ante mi comentario. -Demonios- ¿Fate-chan maldecir? debe ser algo serio -¿Por que maldices? eso no es digno de una dama nyahahah- Medio regaño a Fate -Perdón, jeje- ríe mientras se rasca la mejilla -sonara ridículo, pero tu sonrisa me enamora- Veo como se sonroja, es TAN linda. -No es ridículo para nada, estabas enamorada desde antes nyahahah- Río al ver su expresión de asombro asomarse en su cara. -¿¡en verdad!?- se calma un poco al ver que grito demasiado y se vuelve a sonrojar -Bueno... no se me haría raro que me enamorara de ti, eres alguien muy linda- Valla desde el inicio es tan honesta como siempre, de pronto se oye la puerta abrirse... era Shamal y Hayate. -Supongo que ella es mi doctora- Dice Fate señalando a Shamal. -¿Y que es esto? un mapache Jajajaj- señala a Hayate, pero ¿como sabe que le decimos mapache? ¿lo recuerda? -Por cierto, Nanoha caíste me cure Jajaj no soy tan débil como crees- Ríe victoriosamente. ¿que esta pasando? -¿Cayo en la broma Fate?- Dijeron al unisono Shamal y Hayate... NO ENTIENDO NI UNA MIERDA! -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!?- Necesito respuestas AHORA -¿¡no se supone que Fate esa muriendo y que la afección en la memoria era síntoma de ello!? Explícamelo Shamal YA- Shamal abrió la boca pero Fate intervino. -Es simple Nanoha, no te molestes con Shamal... Lo importante es que voy a vivir, solo le dije a Shamal que te dijera que iba a morir quería ver como reaccionabas, pero no te molestes, no mantuve la broma tanto tiempo como planee- Dice en un tono avergonzado. ¿¡me ha engañado todo este tiempo!? -ERES UNA TONTA!- No paro de reír al ver que caí en la trampa de Fate-chan, realmente me engaño. -Pero soy TU TONTA- grita triunfalmente y ríe, pero segundos después se calla y se sonroja enormemente al notar lo que dijo -Bien, Shamal y yo las dejaremos a solas- Dice con una sonrisa gatuna y camina hacia afuera con Shamal.

 **Pov. Fate**

Pasado un rato desde que se fue Shamal, decidí romper este silencio incomodo

-Así que... no te casaras con Yunno, menudo hijo de puta, como se atrevió a engañarte? ¿no ve lo valiosa que eres?- lo que dije era verdad, desde antes odiaba a ese hurón. Pero fue mas sincero admitir lo valiosa quera Nanoha para mi -Supongo que no debió hacer eso, pero tu sabes que nunca lo quise, así que no me afecto en nada, no le digas tan feo al cara de hurón nyahahah- Siempre es tan buena con la gente. -Pero es la verdad, aun usando lentes... es tan ciego como para engañarte, aunque no podría tener a nadie mejor que tu- lo estoy arruinando pero necesito sacar todo lo que siento por ella. -Yo puedo amarte mejor que el... pero se que tu no me amas de la misma forma, lo que dijiste antes fue por lastima al saber que estaba muriendo. Pero ya no ahora que no me tienes lastima... puedo esperar esa respuesta sincera de parte tuya así que...- Mis palabras fueron calladas por los suaves labios de Nanoha sobre los míos. Se sentía tan bien era como tocar el cielo pero no se si es lo correcto. -No seas tonta, Fate-chan, yo te amo, no siento lastima. desde esa vez que me llamaste por mi nombre no me cupo duda de que te quería dentro de mi vida, ahora que estuve a punto de perderte, me queda mas que claro que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, en verdad.- Siento de nuevo sus labios contra los míos ahora le correspondo el beso. Estoy tan feliz, tanto tiempo y ahora mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Rompo el beso después de un rato -Siento que esta formalidad es necesaria pero... Nanoha ¿quieres ser mi novia?- sabia su respuesta pero aun así el corazón se me salia del pecho.

-Pues Claro que quiero Fate-chan- veo como esboza una enorme sonrisa mientras se vuelve a acercar a mi rostro besando mis labios de nuevo.

-Vamos a casa Nanoha, Tenemos que avisarle a Vivio que seré su Fate-papa.

 _ **El próximo capitulo sera opcional de leer, y tendrá contenido lemmon así es, lo que esperaban muchos 7uu7. Gracias por leer hasta luego *-*/**_


	6. Bienvenida a casa

**MSLN no me pertenece la trama es mía c:**

 **N/A: Lo prometido es deuda mis amigos pervertidos aquí esta el lemmon 7uu7. Este es mi primer lemon así que no esperen maravillas xc**

 ** _Cap. 6 Bienvenida a casa._**

Después de salir del hospital se dirigieron al auto de Fate (pues siempre que iba a una misión lo dejaba en las instalaciones de TSAB).

-Bien Nanoha, ¿a donde quieres ir?- dice alegre hasta que su expresión cambia a la de vergüenza al escuchar su estomago rugir

-Pues parece que tu necesitas comer ya, así que vamos a la casa te cocinare algo- Dijo besandole los labios, a lo que Fate solo pudo asentir y sonreír felizmente.

Después de 30 minutos de espera llegaron a su departamento. Ambas estaban aliviadas de volver a casa y ver que Vivio no había llegado aun

-¿Que quieres que te cocine Fate-chan?- Decía una entusiasmada Nanoha.

-Lo que tu creas pertinente, todo lo que cocinas sera delicioso- Nanoha solo pudo asentir sonrojada e ir a la cocina a preparar la comida favorita de Fate.

Después de comer vieron que Vivio no llegaría hasta el día siguiente. así que fueron a tomar un baño antes de dormir... o eso tenían planeado

Báñate primero Nanoha- Decía Fate en un tono calmado

¿Que? ¿no nos bañaremos juntas?- Soltó una pequeña risa al ver como Fate se sonrojaba.

Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces esta bien, juntas-

Ya en el baño, Fate se mantenía lo mas apartada posible de Nanoha, hasta que la cobriza decidió hablar

Fate-chan ¿sucede algo?- solo recibió como respuesta un gran sonrojo por parte de la rubia. -No tienes porque apenarte, nos hemos bañado juntas un montón de veces ademas... -hizo una pausa para acercarse al oído de Fate y susurrarle -No me molestaría que me hicieras tuya.

Fate al oír eso que le dijo Nanoha, volteo repentinamente hacia la cobriza para verla a los ojos, donde se podía ver el amor la pasión y el deseo que había en sus pupilas. -¿Estas segura?- Dijo avergonzada Fate, pero Nanoha solo respondió con un beso en los labios de la rubia, un beso lento y cariñoso, hasta que Fate tomo iniciativa y junto mas a Nanoha con su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura y jalándola hacia ella.

Hmmm- un gemido ahogado salio de la boca de la cobriza, al notar eso Fate rompió el beso para ver los ojos de la cobriza.

Perdón, Nanoha ¿quieres que me detenga?-

Fate, no te detengas por favor solo continua déjate llevar, yo... también tengo miedo- Fate se sorprendió ante tal respuesta de su novia.

De acuerdo- Volvió a tomar a Nanoha para besarla, esta vez, mas apasionadamente.

 **Pov. Nanoha**

Los labios de Fate se sienten tan bien, su cuerpo contra el mio es tan... excitante. La quiero ahora, la deseo.

De pronto siento su lengua rozar mis labios tímidamente pidiendo la entrada a mi boca la cual le concedo al instante abriendo un poco mis labios, siento como su lengua explora mi boca, cada rincón, lo hace con tanta delicadeza, pero sobretodo con amor, el cual le quiero transmitir de la misma forma así que con mi lengua saboreo la lengua de Fate-chan, tan dulce tan suave, nuestras lenguas danzaban como una dentro de mi boca, hasta que la necesite, pero no la quiero presionar.

Hey Nanoha, no crees que ya deberíamos salir?- Dijo Fate chan con voz ronca por el deseo, ella también me quiere y no me cabe duda, en un solo movimiento salio de la bañera y me tendió la mano, la cual tome, me jalo con fuerza extra para pegarme a su cuerpo y seguir con el beso sentí sus manos tomar mi cintura para pegarme mas a ella, pero no solo se quedaron ahí, fueron bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi trasero y darle pequeños apretones -aaah!- fue lo único que pude articular antes de que volviera a tomar mis labios diciéndome -Tan linda, MI linda- tomar mis piernas y cargarme fue lo siguiente que hizo, solo pude responder enredando mis piernas en sus caderas mientras me conducía a nuestra habitación. Rompiendo nuestro beso, me coloco suavemente en la cama recostándome y volviéndome a besar, pero esta vez tiernamente, transmitiéndome todos sus sentimientos, para luego preguntarme -¿estas segura? no haré nada que no quieras- _No sabia que Fate-chan podría ser tan atenta en el sexo. -_ Fate-chan hazme lo que quieras, por favor no te detengas- Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a su rostro para besarla con pasión y necesidad, de nuevo luchaban nuestras lenguas por la supremacía, las manos de Fate, no se quedaron quietas, bajaron hasta mis caderas acercándome mas a su cuerpo. Sentí un éxtasis cuando succiono mi lacio inferior para bajar a mi mandíbula con su boca, de ahí a mi cuello dando pequeños mordiscos haciendo que queden marcas, sus besos cortos y húmedos, fueron bajando desde mi cuello hasta el medio de mis pechos diciendo -Eres hermosa, Nanoha- para así tomar mi pezón con su boca chupándolo, y mordisqueandolo levemente y con su mano masajeando mi otro seno, haciéndome sacar gemidos de placer -Fate... chan, por favor ahhh!- pude articular llevando su otra mano a mi centro que estaba empapado por el placer que hasta ahora me estaba dando, con un poco de miedo comenzó a masajear mi entrada abriendo lentamente mis labios hasta llegar a mi clítoris dándole un masaje circula, lo hacia con una lentitud desesperante hasta que sentí que me apretó bruscamente sacándome un grito -AHH! Fate por favor, mas- lo único que recibí como respuesta fue su dedo penetrándome lenta y cuidadosamente, dolía, pero en unos instantes el dolor fue remplazado por placer al sentir como metía y sacaba su dedo lentamente, mientras seguía trabajando en mis pechos con su boca, sentí un escalofrío cuando le dio un chupeton a mi pezón para así dejarlo y con su lengua bajando lentamente por mis estomago hasta mi ombligo lamiéndolo haciendo que desease mas que su boca llegara a mi centro, siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, pero no hizo nada mas que olfatear -Nanoha, amo tu olor- sentía como el aire que expulsaba rozaba mi entrada haciendo que mi excitación creciera, un segundo su lengua toco mi vagina haciendo que me estremeciera -Y amo tu sabor- Decía mientras sus lamidas aumentaban de velocidad solo rozando mi clítoris, hasta que lo tomo con los labios, succionandolo y lamiéndolo, sus dientes apenas lo rozaban, pero los podía sentir. los gemidos ya eran incontrolables de mi parte, su lengua lamiendo mi centro, sus manos masajeando mis pechos, era increíble pero... muy egoísta, sabia que iba a venirme en cualquier momento así que separe mis manos de la cabeza de Fate para que notara que quería que se detuviera -¿Sucede algo Nanoha?- preguntaba con algo de miedo, supongo -Fate-chan... -decía con la voz entrecortada- esto es increíble, pero quisiera que llegáramos hasta el final, juntas- Fate chan solo se limito a decir -De acuerdo Nanoha, si eso es lo que quieres, así sera- una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, antes de que me diera cuenta, Fate-chan había cruzado nuestras piernas de tal forma que nuestros sexos se conectaran, Me abrazo antes de comenzar con un vaivén de sus caderas haciendo que nuestros clítoris se rozaran y chocaban a veces -Ahh Nanoha!- decía Fate chan mientras ocultaba su cabeza en mi cuello, nuevas sensaciones eran para las dos sentí nuestros pechos juntarse y pegarse uno contra otro aumentando las sensaciones en nosotras -Fate-chan me voy a...- decía casi a gritos sintiendo como llegaba poco a poco el clímax a mi -Nanoha, yo también.. estoy cerca- Decía Fate chan entre gemidos ahogados -Nanoha, te amo- una embestida mas de parte de ella, fue suficiente para que llegara a el clímax gritando u nombre mientras ella gemía enormemente en mi cuello _las dos llegamos hasta el final, juntas..._

-Fue increíble Fate-chan- Dije después de unos minutos, cuando logre controlar mi respiración.

-Para mi también lo fue Nanoha- decía acercándose a mi, para luego estrecharme en sus brazos para así fundirnos en un abrazo -Estoy en casa, Nanoha-

-Se bienvenida Fate-chan, te extrañe tanto- sentía mis ojos pesados por el cansancio después de todo lo que hicimos ¿quien no lo etaria?

-Yo también, Nanoha, Te amo- decía antes de quedarse dormida

-También te amo Fate-chan- Dije eso y morfeo me llevo en sus brazos.

 _Al fin después de tanto tiempo, puedo amar a Fate-chan y dejar que ella me ame._

 **N/A: ¿que les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿malo? comenten por favor. Serviría también que me dieran ideas para el próximo Fic. Tengo planeado hacer una adaptación del manga Crossheart o blue friend para el Nanofate ¿que opinan? ¡Saludos! y muchas gracias por leer :DD**


End file.
